Jackal (Peru)
Jackal (ES: Chacal) was a Peruvian robot that is known to have compete in Warbots 2009 & 2013. It was a fast, agile, black, two-wheeled, invertible, wedge-shaped robot. While it did not do well in the 2009 event, failing to escape the preliminaries, it would go on to win the 2013 event using its speed and agility to control its fights there. Robot History Warbots Peru 2009 Jackals first match was against bamboxbot, it lost this match, and next faced LDALM. It lost this match as well, and having lost both of its qualifiers matches was eliminated from the competition. Warbots Peru 2013 Jackal's first fight was against Destructor, this match started with Jackal charging across the arena and slamming the slow moving Destructor into the wall. This caused both robots to get stuck and the match was paused to free both robots. Once the match resumed Jackal backed off before Destructor charged at it, and missed, slamming itself into the wall. Destructor then got under Jackal but Jackal quickly escaped due to its big wheels and quick drivetrain, Jackal then retaliated by slamming Destructor into another wall and getting stuck again. Once again the match was paused to seperate the robots, and upon resuming both bots jocketed for position before Jackal drove up, and over the front of Destuctor. Jackal then got under Destructor once more, and slammed it into the wall again, pinning it before releasing it. Jackal then attempted to charge at Destructor again, but destructor spun out of the way, and Jackal hit the wall instead, where it once again got stuck and the match had to be paused yet again, this time to free Jackal. Once Jackal was freed the match resumed, and both bots slammed into each other until time ran out, and the match was ruled in favor of Jackal. This put Jackal into round 2 where it faced RLC Puno, as soon as this match started RLC Puno was experiencing mobility issues, and Jackal took advantage of this, slamming RLC Puno repeatedly into the walls until it stopped moving. This quick KO put Jackal in the finals where it faced ATH, this match started with Jackal shoving ATH into the wall, however ATH then shoved Jackal, and both robots entered into a deadlock. Both robots then backed away after a while, and Jackal got under ATH, and shoved it into the wall again. It then pinned ATH before releasing it, and chasing it down once again before slamming it into the wall a third time. Jackal then attempted another charge on ATH, but missed and briefly got stuck under a floor seam. ATH however was unable to capitalize on this, and Jackal freed itself, and shunted ATH before delivering it to the wall a fourth time, and pinned it once more. Upon releasing ATH, Jackal then made a driving error, and got stuck under a floor seam again, and once it freed itself ATH took advantage of this, and slammed Jackal into another floor seam, lifting both of Jackals wheels off the ground. Jackal then repeatedly slammed ATH around for a while, this continued until someone threw a toaster through the arena's open roof as Jackal pinned ATH against the wall once again. This caused the match to be paused to remove the offending object from the arena. Once the fight resumed however Jackal immediately got stuck again, and had to be freed. The fight was again paused as a result, and once it resumed both bots shoved each other around until Jackal stacked ATH against the wall where it was counted out giving Jackal the win by KO in 9 minutes, and 1 second. This meant that Jackal was declared the champion of Warbots Peru 2013. Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Trivia *From 2013-2018 Jackal held the record for the longest time taken to KO an opponent at nine minutes, and one second. **This was the only record to be held by a Peruvian robot consequently. **The record was ultimately shattered by Chinese robot Nuclear Bomb, during Episode 2 of Clash Bots when it beat Angry Frog, and Dark Wolf in a 19 minute marathon match. Category:Peruvian Robots Category:Champions Category:Student-Built Robots Category:Robots whose final appearance resulted in a win Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots that lost in Qualifiers Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Competitors Category:Former World Record Holders Category:Robots from the Lima Province